Tres historias
by Natheril
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Videl fuera mas de lo que parece ser?.
1. La derrota de videl

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Bueno este es el primer fanfic que escribí de una serie de tres centrados en el personaje de Videl. Originalmente las publique por separado pero aqui he decidido publicarlas juntas. Pude parecer un poco extrañó la forma de empezar y terminar las historias. Pero esta hecho adrede ya que en realidad son fragmentos de la historia original que acomode para que fueran con el personaje de Videl modificado.

_**La derrota de videl**_

Da comienzo el combate y Videl empieza a atacar y lo derriba después de unos golpes, pero su contrincante se levanta y continua la pelea, ella domina el combate pero su adversario se levanta una y otra vez como si nada mientras la muchacha se va agotando, cuando de repente Spopobitch empieza a atacar derribándola. Videl se levanta y continua el luchando pero en uno de los ataque es enviada fuera del tatami pero se concentra y logra levitar sin tocar el suelo volviendo al combate sin embargo ya está muy cansada y Spopobitch arremete contra ella elevándose en el aire más alto que ella cuando de repente la ataca con una bola de energía que no puede esquivar y la envía contra el tatami. Spopobitch empieza a ensañarse con ella sin ningún miramiento golpeándola incluso estando en el suelo. Con una patada la eleva y la coge por la cabeza mientras la golpea en la cara. De repente Videl alza una mano hasta la cara de Scopobitch y para sorpresa de todos le lanza una pequeña bola de energía que hace que la suelte.

- ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?- se sorprende Gohan.

- ¿No se lo enseñaste tu?- le pregunta Goku.

- No, solo le enseñe a sentir su ki y utilizarlo para volar. – Dijo Gohan.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo le costó aprender a volar? – Pregunto Goku.

- Pues menos de un día en concentrar su ki y empezar a levitar y en diez días a controlar el vuelo a la perfección.- respondió

- ¡Menos de un día! – Exclama Goku- Si que tiene talento. Es sorprendente.

- Parece que la bola de energía la ha hecho por instinto de supervivencia.- Dice Picolo.- Gohan también lo hizo de pequeño durante el entrenamiento para luchar contra Vegeta y Nappa.

- Si, ¿en serio?.- pregunta Gohan.

- Hmjt! Eso no va a servir de nada solo alargar este combate inútil.- dijo Vegeta.

Mientras Videl logro reunir algo de energía y se lanzo al ataque pero volvió a ser derribada. Gohan se iba enfureciendo más y más al ver como Videl era golpeada una y otra vez hasta que ya no lo pudo soportarlo y su furia estallo convirtiéndose en súper Saiyajin.

- Tranquilízate, Gohan no va a morir.- le dice Goku.

- No hagas eso, Gohan llamaras la atención y tú no querías eso.- Exclama Krilin.

- Me da igual.- responde Gohan desoyendo las palabras tranquilizadoras de su padre y de prudencia de Krilin - Me las vas a pagar Spopobitch.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada para detener el combate apareció el compañero de Scopoitch que le ordeno finalizar el combate por lo que de una patada la saca del tatami. Gohan deshace la transformación corre hasta ella y la coge en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería. Mientras Goku iba a por habichuelas mágicas. La dejo al cuidado de los enfermeros y fue a ver si su padre había vuelto con las habichuelas.

- ¿Aun no ha vuelto mi padre?- pregunto Gohan

- Tranquilo, no tardara.- dijo Krilin.- Se pondrá bien aun sin las habichuelas, por el combate que acabamos de ver esa chica es terca, resistente, orgullosa y se niega a rendirse, esas cualidades me suenan muy familiar.- sentencio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Gohan.

- Pues que se parece a vosotros los Saiyajin.- Respondió Krilin.

- Que se parece a los Saiyajin no digas estupideces. –replico Vegeta.- Su nivel de pelea es ridículo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Dijo Krilin.

- Ya estoy aquí.- Apareciendo Goku.- Toma dale una a tu amiga.

- Gracias papa.- y mientras se iba se cruzo con su contrincante.- Enseguida vuelvo y empezamos el combate. -Le dijo Gohan al pasar.


	2. La furia de Videl

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Aquí el segundo fanfic que escribí de una serie de tres centrados en el personaje de Videl.

_**La Furia de Videl**_

Ante la pregunta de Bulma y Milk, Goku las mira.

- Tarde o temprano se van a tener que enterar- dijo muy seriamente- Gotten y Trunks están a salvo aquí en el templo, pero vegeta y Gohan han muerto.

Ante esto las tres mujeres se quedaron petrificadas durante unos instantes, solo lo que dura un latido o dos y entonces Milk se desmayo, Bulma empezó a chillar su dolor y desesperación. Videl solo agacho la cabeza los demás se habían reunido en torno a las otras dos mujeres mientras ella se sumía en sus pensamientos

- "no, no puede estar muerto. Me dijo que volvería, me dijo que volvería. No es verdad- Se decía mientras su rabia se iba incrementando y se extendía por su ser.- El me lo dijo, me dijo que estaría bien- pensó mientras miraba a Goku que estaba al lado de su mujer sin saber que hacer.- Me mintió, me mintió… - se sentía a punto de estallar, una energía inmensa le pedía a gritos salir, cobrar venganza.

De repente Goku y los demás se pararon y miraron a Videl su ki estaba elevándose. De repente Goku aparece al lado de ella y con la teletransportación se la lleva.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Krilin- ¿Dónde se la ha llevado?

- Tu también lo has sentido- Dijo Picolo- Videl estaba por perder el control, si llega a liberar su ki aquí Buu y ese Mago nos abrían encontrado.

Casi al otro extremo del planeta aparecen Goku y Videl, él la suelta Videl ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que han cambiado de sitio solo piensa "no está muerto, me mintió, no está muerto, me mintió".

- Videl.- la llama Goku.- VIDELLL- le grita.

Entonces ella le mira, si ki se ha elevado tanto que forma un halo a su alrededor el aire lleva hojas que desaparecen al tocarlo.

- Sé que es difícil pero tienes que tranquilizarte.- le dijo.

- Tu dijiste que estaría bien.- respondió Videl.- Tu dijiste que se defendía bien.- continuo.- Tu dejaste que le hicieran daño, dices que está muerto y te quedas tan tranquilo.

- Si lo dije.-

- TUUU le abandonaste, dejaste que le hicieran dañoooo-. Chillo

Al decir esto su rabia estallo del todo liberando una tremenda cantidad de energía, el suelo se agrieto y empezó a hundirse bajo ella. De repente y sin previo aviso se lanzo a atacar a Goku iniciándose una lucha donde Goku esquivaba los golpes de Videl. Mientras en el templo.

- Sentís ese ki- dijo asombrado Krilin.- Es increíble.

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo esa fuerza es superior a los que estamos aquí.- dijo Picolo muy serio.- El único que puede controlarla es Goku por eso se la llevo.

- Pero ¿cómo es posible que tenga tal fuerza?, es una humana y además en comparación con nosotros apenas tiene entrenamiento.- Dice Yamcha.

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que no es del todo humana.- respondió Picolo para sorpresa de todos.

Mientras Videl que sigue peleando con Goku al ver que no consigue golpearle su rabia crece de nuevo, su halo de energía se intensifica y su corto pelo se pone de punta, se lanza nuevamente al ataque pero esta vez justo antes de llegar a él para sorpresa de Goku desaparece y aparece por detrás, ligeramente arriba y consigue darle un golpe que lo envía al suelo.

- Vaya, vaya eso no me lo esperaba, aprendes rápido.- Dijo Goku entonces noto que Buu y el mago estaban ya cerca.- Lo siento pero vamos a tener que terminar esto ya.

Se transforma en súper guerrero y le lanza un ataque que Videl consigue esquivar pero en el siguiente segundo Goku la golpea duramente en el estomago y pierde el conocimiento. La recoge y justo antes de que lleguen sus enemigos deshace su transformación y se teletransporta al Templo. Al verlo llegar todos se acercan a mirar a la desmayada Videl con asombro.

- Dende ¿dónde puede descansar Videl?.- Pregunto Goku.

- Si claro, ven- respondió saliendo de su asombro, y empieza a caminar seguido de Goku y de Picolo.

- Goku es probable que ella sea…- comenzó

- No es probable, es seguro.- dijo Goku.

- ¿Pero cómo?.- Pregunto.

- Desconocemos muchas cosas Picolo, muchas cosas eso hace que hayan muchas posibilidades.- le contesto él.

- De todas maneras creo que es una mezcla de las razas como tus hijos.- Comento

- Si.- dijo.- Lo siento Videl.- le dijo mientras la dejaba en la cama.

- Tuviste que transformarte para dejarla fuera de combate.

- Ahí creo que exagere un poco.- Dijo sonriendo con la mano detrás de la cabeza.- Pero se acercaban y tenía que terminar el combate rápido. Cuando despierte tendrás que hacerle algunas preguntas.

- Así lo hare.- prometió Picolo.

Mientras Shin y su sirviente estaban buscando a Gohan después de unos minutos lo divisaron lo recogieron y se fueron al planeta sagrado, donde Kibito le curó las heridas y la devolvió las energías. En ese momento Videl estaba teniendo una pesadilla donde no podía encontrar a Gohan por ninguna parte "¿donde estas? ¿Dónde? No te encuentro, ¿por qué?" Mientras corría por todos los lugares donde habían estado juntos hasta que llego al prado donde le enseño a sacar su ki entonces le oyó.

- Lo ves.-le escucha decir, se gira y le ve en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y su ki entre las manos mientras le sonríe.- Ahora tu.

En el planeta sagrado ya recuperado Shin le explica la leyenda de la espada z y su esperanza de que él la pueda sacar. Al llegar y ante un escéptico Kibito intenta sacar la espada pero esta no se mueve entonces se transforma y utilizando ese poder consigue sacar la espada.

"En el sueño"

- Gohan- dice mientras se arrodilla.- No te podía encontrar.- dice mientras extiende una mano hacia él.

- Yo volveré, tú espérame.- le responde mientras la luz de su ki se expande y lo cubre todo.

- Gohannn.- Grita mientras se despierta incorporándose, de inmediato siente el dolor en su estomago donde Goku la golpeo.

Se levantó confusa, ¿qué ha pasado? Sabía que está en el templo cuando le habían dicho que Gohan estaba muerto pero eso no era verdad, si se había enfadado mucho se había sentido a punto de explotar por la rabia y entonces lo siguiente que recuerda es que estaba luchando con Goku que esquiva todos los ataques y después nada, solo el sueño ¿Había sido un sueño?, no, no era solo un sueño antes no quería creer que estuviera muerto pero ahora lo podía sentir con claridad era muy débil pero sentía esa misma vibración que le producía el ki de Gohan. Estaba vivo. De repente se da cuenta que percibe otras vibraciones diferentes y se dirige hacia ellas.

- Ya te has despertado.- le dice Dende.

- Si, ¿y los demás?

- Goku está entrenando a los niños en una técnica nueva los demás están reunidos aquí al lado.- le responde.- Videl si necesitas…- dice mientras entran en la sala.

- Gracias pero hace falta Gohan volverá.

- No digas eso.-Le dice Krilin.- tú no estás entrenada pero nosotros sentimos el ki y cuando ya no sentimos uno es que está muerto.

- Si me quieres hacer creer que está muerto trae su cuerpo sin vida.- le responde.- Yo no tendré vuestro entrenamiento pero aprendo. Yo percibo lo que llamáis ki aunque no muy bien. Mientras me entrenaba Gohan me mostro la forma pura, concentrada de su ki esa sensación, esa vibración aun la noto esta aquí- dijo mientras se toca el centro del pecho- Está vivo y volverá.- dijo mientras le daba la espalda a todos y miraba en dirección al cielo mientras sonreía. Los demás la observaban mientras pensaban que había perdido la razón, ya habían perdido las esperanzas pero ella no, ella creía en Gohan.


	3. El sacrificio de Videl

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Pues vamos con el último. Este es el que más cambia respecto a la historia original.

_**El sacrificio de Videl**_

En el templo de Kami-sama todos pudieron percibir un temblor y después un grito resonó en el aire, salieron corriendo hacia allí para ver una especie de agujero en el aire y de él salir Buu. Todos estaban horrorizados, el monstruo había conseguido escapar y lo peor es que Goten, Trunk ni Picolo no estaban por ninguna parte aun permanecían atrapados en la sala del tiempo.

- Uhmmm, tengo hambre.- dijo Buu entonces los mira.- Ahhhh, que suerte os convertiré en chocolate.

- No hay nada más que pueda hacer.- dijo Krilin.- Cuando ataque correr lejos de aquí me has entendido C-18, sobretodo que sobreviva Dende sin el perdemos las bolas de dragón.

- Pero…-empezó 18

- Haz lo que te digo.- la mira unos segundos.- Adiós.

Y se lanzo al ataque mientras los demás corren al interior del templo. Mientras recorrían uno de los pasillos vieron acercarse un rayo rosado, C- 18 que iba delante lanzo a su hija a los brazos de Videl .

- Protégela.- pidió justo antes de que el rayo la tocara convirtiéndola en chocolate.

Siguieron corriendo mientras Buu se acercaba a coger el chocolate, poco a poco los fue convirtiendo en chocolates hasta que solo quedaron Dende, Mr Popo, Bulma, Videl y Maron. Buu cansado del juego empezó a lanzar sus rayos por todas partes.

- Nooo!.- Gritaron todos cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué?.- Pregunto Bulma abriendo los ojos.- No nos hemos convertido en chocolates - ¿Por qué?.-Entonces miro a su alrededor y vio como uno de los rayos se estrellaba contra un escudo. Entonces vio a Videl en medio de todos creando con su energía vital el escudo.

- Lo hace por instinto, es una descendiente de los saiyajin.-dijo Mr Popo.- Hemos tenido suerte.

- Una descendiente.- repitió Bulma.- como Gohan , Goten y Trunks.

- No, su sangre saiyajin parece que es menor pero aun así… - contesta Dende.

- ¿De qué demonios habláis?.- Pregunta Videl.- Dios, cuando parara, no sé cuanto más podre aguantar.

- Yo te ayudare.- Dijo Dende mientras le pasa energía.

- Gracias.- contesto Videl.

- Ehhh, que pasa.- Dijo Buu.- ¿Por qué no hay mas chocolates?.- Buu paro los rayos y fue a investigar.

- Mr Popo, vete con Dende, tiene que vivir.- Dijo Videl bajando el escudo.- Yo lo distraeré. Daros prisa no durare mucho.

- Pero te matara.- Dijo Bulma.

- Prefiero morir luchando.- Responde Videl en su rostro podía ver la misma mirada de determinación que conocía tan bien y que tantas veces les había visto a los demás guerreros.

- No hay duda tienes sangre saiyajin.- dice Bulma.

- No sé que eso.- contesta Videl.- Pero espero que me ayude sea lo que sea.

- Si salimos de esta te lo explicaremos.- promete Bulma.

- Lo siento.- dijo Videl se miraron y Bulma entendió que le pedía perdón por que las iba a dejar a merced del monstruo Buu. No puede intentar distraerlo y protegerlas al mismo tiempo.

- No te preocupes.- respondió Bulma mientras cogía a Maron y se fue corriendo en dirección a Buu, mientras Mr Popo cogía a Dende y se corría al lado contrario.

- Nooo.- grito Videl al ver las intenciones de Bulma.

Pero ya era tarde Buu las vio y las convirtió en chocolates y que se las comió de delante de Videl. Al ver esto la rabia de videl se incremento. Buu la mira y sonriendo cruelmente empieza a lanzar rayos otra vez por todas partes. A lo lejos se escucha el grito de Mr Popo y de Dende. Buu para rayos y ve que no tienen efecto sobre Videl que ha levantado un escudo de energía alrededor de ella.

- Estoy harto no te conviertes en chocolate.- grita Buu.

- No, no voy a dejar que me coma un gusano repugnante como tu.- responde Videl

- Me has insultado aunque seas hija de Satán vas a morir.- dice mientras se lanza a atacarla.

Videl se defiende como puede sabe que su energía no durara mucho pero solo quiere golpearlo una vez por todos ellos, casi no les conocía pero sabía que eran muy importantes para Gohan. Gohan que ese desgraciado de Buu le había herido hasta casi matarlo. Uno de los golpes la envía contra una columna, mientras se levanta Buu se acerca lentamente.

- Tu fuerza es patética.-le dice.- Eres insignificante.

"Quiero matarlo, no darle un solo golpe, quiero matarlo" piensa entonces deja salir toda su rabia y se lanza a atacarlo entonces desaparece justo antes de llegar y aparece por uno de los lados consiguiendo sorprenderle y darle una patada que lo envía hasta el borde de la plataforma. Buu se levanta y continúan luchando aunque sabe que Buu solo está jugando con ella y que puede matarla fácilmente. Entonces mientras Buu la coge por el cuello y empieza a ___asfixiarla_se abre de la nada un portal por donde aparecen Gotenks y Picolo.

- Vaya, vaya, es hora de terminar.- Dice Buu mientras le atraviesa el pecho a Videl con el brazo.

- Sabía que lo conseguiríais.- Les dice Videl luchando por respirar.- Vas a morir bola de sebo.-sentencia mientras sus ojos de van cerrando y su vida se va yendo.

Mientras en el planeta Sagrado Goku, Shin y Kibito lo han estado viendo todo a través de la bola de cristal. Gotenks y Picolo están fuera pero no habían llegado a tiempo de ayudar a Videl. Goku está furioso pero no podía hacer nada ni siquiera mostrarlo ya que si Gohan se enteraba… De repente el muchacho abre los ojos y mira sin ver nada como conmocionado.

- Papa, ¿Paso algo?.- pregunta Gohan, había notado de repente como si le arrancaran algo por dentro.- ¿Que está pasando en la tierra?.

- Concéntrate en tu entrenamiento.- le contesta Goku.- Ya te lo explicare cuando termines y estés listo.

- Haz caso a tu padre y concéntrate si no tardaremos mas.- Dice Kaio.

- Vale, de acuerdo.- Dice Gohan no estaba de acuerdo pero la voz de su padre no admitía discusión.

- Lo ha notado.- susurra Goku.- Igual que ella sabía que estaba vivo, el ha percibido la muerte de Videl.

- Era una autentica guerrera saiyajin ¿verdad?, es increíble lo que ha conseguido hacer y sin casi entrenamiento para ello.- Dice Shin.- Los saiyajin sois raza es asombrosa.

- Yo no sé nada sobre la raza saiyajin siempre he sido un terrícola.- Dice Goku.- Pero viéndola luchar ahora sé que es ese espíritu, el de los saiyajin el que siempre me ha sacado a delante.- reflexiono.- los saiyajin no se rinden nunca y luchan hasta el final.

"Videl juro que tu sacrificio no será en vano, ninguno de los que han muerto luchando hasta el final habrán muerto en vano".


End file.
